leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tory Lund
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tory Lund | jname=トオイ・ロンド | tmname=Tōi Rondo | slogan=no | image=Tory.png | size=100px | caption=Tory | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Beau Blue| hometown=LaRousse City | trainerclass= | region=Hoenn | relatives=Professor Lund (father) | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M07 | epname=Destiny Deoxys | enva=Tara Jayne| java=Noriko Hidaka| }} Tory Lund (Japanese: 'トオイ・ロンド ' Tōi Rondo) is a major character who appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Tory is a young boy who lives in LaRousse City, a futuristic city in Hoenn that relies completely on technology. He is also the son of the head scientist in LaRousse, Professor Lund. History Four years prior to the main events of the film, Professor Lund took Tory with him on an investigative trip to the Arctic. When a meteorite carrying crashed, the impact disrupted a pack of nesting and caused a stampede. Tory was surrounded by the Walrein and, as a result, became deeply traumatized and found himself terrified of Pokémon. Four years on, Tory's fear of Pokémon still lingered, despite the fact he loved them. However, he had befriended an odd cosmic entity that hid in his father's large laboratory. This would later be revealed to be a spiritual form of a second , and the first Deoxys's friend. While in the city's , Tory ran into and his . Frightened by the presence of , Tory raced into an elevator, but Ash dove through the doors at the last second and tried to ask the stunned boy where the battle floor was, all while Tory backed in a corner. Tory managed to escape Ash, but ended up in a Tag Battle alongside him, where they were up against Rafe and Sid. When asked by Ash what Pokémon he would use, Tory confessed that he wasn't a Trainer and thereby he had no Pokémon. Ash, unwilling to forfeit the match, lent Tory his , and Tory reluctantly complied. With that, the battle began. However, Pikachu and Torkoal were defeated easily, and Tory, so inexperienced that, as Max pointed out, he couldn't help Ash at all, was scared by Sid's as it was performing , which reminded him of his encounter with the Walrein. After the battle, Ash and Tory met up with Tory's father and Yuko, who had been watching the entire battle. When the elder Lund expressed how proud he was, Tory sadly said, "Don't be. It was all an accident! It wasn't even supposed to happen!" He then left the building. Later that day, while Tory was wandering around the city, he encountered a and a . The Minun had its head stuck in a bin. Tory helped free it but when the two Pokémon attempted to show their gratitude by hugging him, he freaked out and ran to his father's lab. Meanwhile, Ash and , who had been told about Tory's fears by Yuko, hatched a plan to help Tory get over his fears. Ash and Pikachu spotted him just as he had finished freeing the Minun. They followed Tory to a greenhouse, where they found him talking to the energy form of the second Deoxys. When they asked Tory who it was he was talking to, he replied that it was "none of their business" and walked off, but was frightened by a flock of and fell over. When Ash tried to help him, Tory was again frightened by Pikachu and accidentally knocked Ash over as he scrambled to his feet. An angry Ash seized Tory by his shirt collar, but the timely arrival of , Max, and prevented a conflict between the two, and they invited Tory for lunch. There, they set their plans into motion. As groups of different Pokémon began to approach them, Ash and May attempted to coax Tory into petting Pikachu, but fears got the better of him and he departed. However, he did not leave without thanking Ash and the others, and apologizing to them for leaving as such. That night, Tory met Ash and his friends again, along with Rafe, Sid, , Audrey and Kathryn. He had brought with him a box of Pokémon cookies, and a fun night involving the children and all their Pokémon followed. The next day, the first Deoxys, which had been annihilated in a fight with four years earlier and had since regenerated, began searching for its missing companion. When approached LaRousse City in search of its enemy, the first Deoxys erected a force field around the city's main island, trapping Tory and the others inside while keeping Rayquaza out. The first Deoxys then carried on with its business towards recovering its friend. In the hours that followed, several of the heroes were captured, including the Minun. Tory tried to comfort the Plusle, but his fear got the better of him. Eventually, the truth about the Deoxys' was revealed, and everyone came up with a plan to help restore order to LaRousse. Teaming up with Ash, Pikachu, and the reunited Plusle and Minun, Tory assisted Yuko in reviving the second Deoxys, whom the heroes soon reunited with its friend. Meanwhile, Rayquaza had finally blasted its way through the force field surrounding the city and attacked the two Deoxys. With the force field gone, the power in the city was restored, and the ensuing fight between the Deoxys duo and Rayquaza caused the city's Block Bots to malfunction catastrophically. Acting on instructions from Professor Lund, Tory, Ash, Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun, set to prevent the oncoming disaster. When Ash lost his passport, which he needed to stop the out-of-control robots, Tory threw him his own; Ash succeeded. As the security system finally shut down, Tory, Plusle, and Minun found themselves suspended high on top the Battle Tower. Plusle and Minun began to fall, but Tory dove after them and grabbed them as all three of them plunged. Fortunately, the trio were saved by the second Deoxys, and Rayquaza, who had reconciled with the Deoxys, rescued Pikachu (who had previously fallen into the block bot swarm after sacrificing himself to help Ash), and then returned to the ozone layer. Reunited with his father and friends, Tory overcame his fear of Pokémon, and as a result, Plusle and Minun became his new friends. He then said farewell to the two Deoxys as they returned to outer space. Later, Tory said goodbye to Ash and the others as they left LaRousse City via the monorail. Tory briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Tory is a polite boy who deeply cares for his friends. He also has an inquisitive mind just like his father. Tory tended to keep to himself and was shown to be incredibly shy prior to meeting and his friends. Their influence tested Tory's comfort zone: previously, he would run away from a difficult situation, but Tory went on to overcome his fear of Pokémon after meeting a and . Pokémon Befriended Akiko Kawase |vajpnote=Plusle |vajp2=List of Japanese voice actors Kumiko Higa |vajp2note=Minun |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Akiko Kawase |vaennote=Plusle |vaen2=List of Japanese voice actors Kumiko Higa |vaen2note=Minun |desc=When Tory first found and , Minun had its head stuck in a trash can. Tory helped free it but when the two Pokémon attempted to show their gratitude by hugging him, he freaked out and ran to his father's lab. After the events of the movie, however, Tory got over his fear of them and befriended them. The two Pokémon were also featured with Tory in his TCG card, . None of their moves are known.}} Borrowed , Ash loans Tory his Torkoal as Tory does not have any Pokémon with him. However, due to Tory's fear of Pokémon, he does not issue any commands, and the battle was lost.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=日高のり子 Noriko Hidaka |en=Tara Jayne |cs=Jolana Smyčková |de=Maren Rainer |it=Eva Padoan |pt_br=Pedro Alcântara}} Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Tory in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives de:Tory es:Tory Lund fr:Tory Lund it:Tory Lund zh:小超